Continuations
by Chibi-marchy
Summary: A continuation of the Big O series, although this'll prove useless once the REAL continuation is aired... trust me, there'll be action in the later chapters...
1. Act 14: Confustion

Chibi Marchy is back! This is a continuation of the Big O series, but we'll soon see the real ending, won't we? ^-^ (In case you didn't know, Big O 2 is in development as we speak and could be on Cartoon Network as early as this fall… hopefully!)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Big O, Sunrise does. Ok?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Act 14: Confusion  
  
"One left."  
  
Roger and Dorothy were in the cockpit of Big O looking out at the one megadeus left- the one with an off-centered head. The other two megadeii had gone down fairly quickly leaving Roger to wonder if this one was the most dangerous. He was trying to conceal his fear but so far, it wasn't working.  
  
"Is something bothering you?"  
  
Roger glanced over at Dorothy, then realized that he was trembling. Looking back with a frown set on his face, he answered, "The other megadeii were far too weak to make an entrance like they did. I've got a bad feeling this one is much more powerful than anything we've run into before."  
  
As if on cue, the megadeus began to advance towards the Big O.  
  
"Damn," Roger swore under his breath and clutched the controls tighter. It sent a jolt of pain up his left arm, but he ignored it. Suddenly, the megadeus stopped and its eyes started to glow. Roger scarcely breathed in the next few moments; Dorothy noticed that he was growing tense.  
  
Without warning, a horrible, high-pitched sound began to emit from the megadeus and Roger began to tremble again. Dorothy looked down at him; the noise was not affecting her. The noise grew louder; Roger let go of the controls and clamped his hands over his ears, gritting his teeth.  
  
"Roger?"  
  
"Make… it… stop!" Roger cried. He felt something warm on his hands and realized that was his own blood; his ears were bleeding. He couldn't think enough to wonder what this thing was doing to him- was it trying to kill him or simply put him through agony?  
  
Louder still the noise got and a cry of pain escaped Roger's lips. His wounded arm had also started bleeding again, a side effect of the noise. Dorothy stood helpless, not being able to do anything to help him. Roger looked up at her, his vision beginning to blur. His eyes were wide with fright; normally, he would have looked like a scared child if it weren't for the fact that blood was seeping between his fingers.  
  
"What should I do?" Dorothy asked, unsure of what else to say. Roger opened his mouth to utter a reply, but instead of words, he let out a scream and shut his eyes, tears beginning to run down his face. Suddenly he stopped shaking and collapsed backwards, consciousness leaving him.  
  
"Roger?" Dorothy asked. If Roger were conscious, he would have noticed the slight hint of concern in her voice, but of course, he couldn't respond. Stepping forward, she put a hand to his chest; she could still feel his heart beating and could hear the slow breaths he was taking. Carefully moving him, she moved in front and pressed open a control panel off to the side- the missile controls. She slammed down all the buttons at once and watched as the missiles shot of Big O's chest, exploding and ultimately destroying the other megadeus that hadn't been prepared for an attack.  
  
"Norman?" Dorothy called, turning on the video screen.  
  
"Yes, Miss… What's happened to Master Roger?" Norman asked. Dorothy looked back and answered, "An attack from the last megadeus did something to him. He needs medical assistance right away."  
  
"I'll go find a doctor," Norman told her and the video went blank. Dorothy turned back and pressed the top button on the controls, taking Big O back underground.  
  
Just what was that? she wondered. And what kind of damage has it done?  
  
Hours later, Roger's eyes slowly opened. Immidently he noticed he couldn't see a thing and he almost panicked… but then he realized that his eyes were covered by bandages. Lifting them off, he looked around in the dim light and saw he was in his room in his bed and no one seemed to be around.  
  
But how did I get here? he thought. The last thing I remember was being in the Big O, then that noise…  
  
He shuddered at the memory of that. Putting his good arm out under him, he managed to sit upright. Just then, he heard footsteps outside and in came Dorothy.  
  
"You're awake," she noticed. Roger stared at her uncertainly, then asked, "How long have I been here?"  
  
"You've been unconscious for two days," she answered.  
  
"Two days?" Roger echoed in surprise. Dorothy nodded and came up to his bedside. Looking at the bandages on his arm and the ones on his head, he questioned with a hint of doubt in his voice, "Did you do this?"  
  
"I did. I've been taking care of you."  
  
"Dorothy…" Roger began, then looked up at her and stopped. Instead of saying what he wanted, he simply mumbled, "Thanks."  
  
"You're welcome, Roger," Dorothy said in reply, then turned and walked out. At the door she stopped and asked, "Do you want anything?"  
  
Roger shook his head, allowing her to walk out. Letting out a sigh, he slowly stood up and walked to the window, leaning his head up against it.  
  
Damn it, Roger! What's your problem?! he cursed himself. It had been like this a lot lately; his memories were starting to get in the way of his emotions and confuse him. Especially about Dorothy. He couldn't figure her out no matter what he did; it was like he was trying to find some human flaws in her, but being an android, she didn't have any.  
  
But why? I don't love her…he thought, but he knew then he was dead wrong. He wanted to find a nonexistent flaw in her to prove to himself she could have human emotion and ultimately love him the way he loved her. To his dismay, he realized now that that wouldn't be possible.  
  
"But you can't forget how to love someone…" he mumbled. "Oh god…"  
  
It was then he remembered why he had avoided falling in love- because he was afraid of getting hurt. Sitting back on the bed, he rested his elbows on his knees, folded his hands, rested his forehead on those hands, and then did something he couldn't ever remember doing before-  
  
cry. 


	2. Act 15: Never Again

Act 15: Never Again Roger woke up hours later on his side hanging halfway off his bed. The pain from his arm had subsided for the moment but now he was nauseous because he hadn't eaten. Sitting up, he pushed his hair out of his face and stared at his reflection in the window. His eyes were bloodshot, his face was flushed, and he had a sour expression on his face. "I guess I'm a mess inside and out," he muttered dryly, standing up. He immidently became dizzy and almost had to sit back down, but managed to keep himself up. What if something were to come up? he thought. I'm in no condition to pilot. if something like that were to happen again. "Never again," he said suddenly. "I can't do this anymore."  
  
Downstairs, Dorothy and Norman were cleaning when suddenly they heard padded footsteps in the hall. Dorothy kept on cleaning but stopped when she heard Norman exclaim in surprise, "Master Roger!" "So he's up," Dorothy said, not surprised. Putting down the mop, she proceeded to walk out into the other room and sure enough, there he stood. Roger caught a glimpse of her and his heart began to race; trying to ignore it, he kept his eyes on Norman and asked, "Do you think you could fix me something to eat?" "Right away, sir," Norman said in reply and walked out to the kitchen. Roger sighed and folded his arms, absentmindedly scratching the bandages on his left arm. Dorothy noticed this and asked, "Is your arm bothering you?" "No," Roger muttered. Just then, he began to feel dizzy again and put his arms out to steady himself, but he succumbed to the feeling and pitched forward. Luckily, Dorothy stepped in front of him and caught him, one hand on his back and the other on his chest. It took Roger a few moments to regain his senses, but when he did, his cheeks grew warm and he turned around, stammering, "T-thanks." "Are you sure you're well enough to be down here?" Dorothy asked. "And there's certainly no way you can operate Big O for a while." "Never again." "What?" Dorothy asked. "I will never pilot again," Roger told her. "There's no way in hell I will allow myself to go through that again." "What about all those who rely on your protection?" "I don't give a damn about them," was Roger's curt reply. That wasn't the truth; the truth was that was he was too afraid to face greater threats that surely would come up in the future. "That's a lie." "It doesn't matter. I'm not changing my mind," Roger snapped. Silently he cursed himself- he was taking out his frustrations on the last person he wanted- so he added, "I don't want. anyone. to get hurt. Anyone." He knew Dorothy wouldn't pick up on it, but he was talking about her more than anybody. It would kill him if anything were to happen to her while she was trying to help him. Before Dorothy could make a comment, however, Norman came back in with a bowl of soup and said, "Here you are, Master Roger." "Thanks, Norman," Roger told him and went out in the dining room to eat. Dorothy's eyes followed him- she wondered just what was making him so edgy. But she wasn't worried because if she knew him well enough, he would change his mind once he pulled himself together. Sitting in his chair in the dining room, Roger set the soup in front of himself and stared at it. He wasn't really hungry; he just wanted to relieve the nausea in his stomach. Eating the soup, he tried to blank his mind, to get all these emotions out of his head, but to no avail. Coward. you're running away. You're afraid, he thought, afraid to stand up and fight. 'Never again,' you said.but you know you cannot forsake this city. "Damn," he muttered to no one. Putting down his spoon, he stood up and was about to walk out when a noise caught his ears. It was a low rumbling and it was getting louder by the second. "What is that?" Apparently, Dorothy had heard it too and she came in the room. There was dead silence (save the rumbling) for a few moments, then all hell broke loose. The window shattered and men came running in with guns. Roger turned around just in time to see several of them grab Dorothy. Surprisingly enough, they had no problems lifting her off the ground. Roger made a lunge at them, but jerked back to avoid being hit by a bullet. It was so close to him that he felt the air move across his face. "You'd better watch it, Mr. Smith," one of the gunmen sneered. "Or else next time I won't miss." Suddenly the same man let out a cry of surprise and fell forward, unconscious, revealing Norman standing behind him with a fireplace poker. This distracted the rest of the gunmen enough that Roger could make a break for it and go after the men that took Dorothy. But to his surprise, he found they were already gone; when he turned around, all the others were gone too. "What in the hell was that?" he wondered out loud. "Norman, are you alright?" "I am fine, Master Roger," came the reply from the other room. "But they took Miss Dorothy." "I'm going after them. I don't know where they went, but I'm going to find them," Roger told him. "This is personal." Norman didn't ask what he meant by that- he knew he wouldn't get an answer. Instead he asked, "Shall I get your coat, sir?" "No," Roger said. Staring at the shattered window, he silently vowed, Dorothy, I'm coming. I'll find you no matter where you are. 


End file.
